


irrefutable feelings

by kyashana



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyashana/pseuds/kyashana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps what the late Enforcer said had some validity to it—maybe fate truly tied her together with him.</p><p>But her love for the other was not immediate; it grew within her slowly, like a flower beginning to blossom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	irrefutable feelings

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble about Akane's feelings towards Kogami and Ginoza and how they differ.

It is an irrefutable fact that she loves him.

Countless hours had been spent in attempts of pinpointing the exact moment she had discovered her budding feelings for the wolf-like Enforcer who once had worked under—no, _with_ —her years ago. Had it been the moment she read the letter of his departure? Had it been when he had comforted her after facing the wrath of Makishima Shogo for the first time? Or had it been when he had willingly went with her on his day off to find her missing friend, or the time he introduced her to the infamous Professor Saiga, whose legacy was his lectures that painted the hues of his students to dark and sordid colors?

Had it been love at first sight?

Like the people before Sibyl, she contemplated, and one day, an epiphany whose voice resembled a former Enforcer’s voice rang within her ears:

“You are strangely connected to him by fate.”

Perhaps she had loved him long before they had met.

And it was a fact she would continue doing so. In two hours, she would love him; in five months, she would still love him; in seven years, the feelings would still remain the same.

It could be years until she sees him again, and that’s only if she is lucky. And even then, she would let him in.  


The wake Kogami Shinya left after his departure was inevitable. It shook those who cared for him deeply, the only emotion they could find to describe how they were feeling was lost in a void of emptiness.

  


It is an irrefutable fact that she learned to love him.

It wasn’t necessarily normal to watch someone who was once on equal footing as her to tumble down the ranks into a latent criminal. It had been too much for him, between witnessing the tragic death of the only family member he had left, and watching someone who he had once considered family leave him behind in the dust. After the events that unfolded that day, it wasn’t long until Ginoza Nobuchika’s Crime Coefficient rose higher and higher, thus forcing him to resign as an Inspector to spend the rest of his days in a rehabilitation facility.

But it wasn’t in his nature to spend the rest of his life sulking in some room. Following in the footsteps of someone he once found despicable, he returns to the MWPSB, but this time, as an Enforcer.

They instinctively understood one another and how the the other felt; it was only each other who had the capability of understanding the delicate situation the other was in. And through that, a trust as built between them, which only lead to them eventually deeply caring for one another.

Her love for him was not immediate, nor was it tied to fate; it grew slowly and languidly within her, like a flower beginning to blossom, as he helped her heal.

  


It is an irrefutable fact that when she sees him again, this time without MWPSB’s collar, she is drawn back in.

Perhaps what the late Enforcer said had some validity to it—perhaps she will always be drawn into him, perhaps she will always gravitate towards him, perhaps she will always have a fondness deep in her heart the way he smells of cigarettes and coffee. Perhaps fate truly tied them together.

And she will love him too, for his unyielding faith in her and his genuine concern and care for her wellbeing. For the way they instinctively understood one another, in some ways that the wild hunting dog could never do. 

  


She had loved them both in two entirely different ways. Could there be a fault in the emotions she felt?

  


And thus, she decided, love was a very fickle thing.


End file.
